Donna Feldman
Donna Feldman (born April 28, 1982 in Calabasas, California) is an American Model, Actress, and TV Host. She is best known for her appearances on Fashion House, a cameo in the 2008 film You Don't Mess with the Zohan and to TV Game Show audiences as one of the Briefcase Models on the NBC Game Show Deal or No Deal. Born and raised in Calabasas, California. Donna's parents are Israeli and are of Russian and Polish extraction. She was discovered while obtaining a marketing and merchandizing degree at the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising. Upon graduating, Donna decided to pursue modeling full-time. She predominantly became a worldwide commercial fashion model, appearing regularly in magazines such as GQ, Maxim, Marie Claire, and FHM. Feldman also modeled internationally as she graced the covers of various international magazines including FHM Australia, Esquire in the Czech Republic, Maxim in Germany, FHM in South Africa, and DT in Spain. Additionally, she has appeared on the covers AC Luxury magazine, Vegas Essential, Fitness RX, In Design, and Shy magazine in the United States. Aside from her numerous modeling gigs, Donna also had a love for acting. She starred opposite Justin Timberlake in the music video for his 2003 hit song Senorita and from there, Feldman also appeared in the music videos Blame the Vain for Dwight Yoakam, It's so Easy for Sugar Ray, and Tired of Being Sorry for Enrique Iglesias. In 2005, Donna was the Trophy model for the 2005 Academy Awards which led her to a spot on the newly TV Game Show Deal or No Deal on NBC. During it's Premiere Week (aired during the week of December 19-23, 2005), Feldman stood beside Briefcase #18 and when the show returned as a primetime regular in February 2006, she moved over to Briefcase #17 before moving up to Briefcase #22, where she would remain for the remainder of season one. In April, Donna and her fellow Briefcase Models appeared in People magazine as they were chosen as part of it's annual "100 Most Beautiful People". After season one of Deal or No Deal drew to a close, Donna chose not to return for the upcoming second season as she wanted pursue other TV and modeling gigs. She appeared on the TV Drama Fashion House where she played a character named Gloria for 65 episodes, airing in over 50 countries nationwide. She also landed a small role on the NBC show Las Vegas but in 2008, However, in 2008, Donna had her biggest break yet when she was offered a role in the comedy You Don't Mess with the Zohan opposite comedic actor Adam Sandler. She was chosen by Sandler himself after seeing her in an editorial for Stuff magazine and due to the success of that film, Feldman was offered a co-host position on The Fashion Team and panelist on Redeye. Donna is currently signed to Next Models in Los Angeles as well as Ford Models in Chicago, Elite Amsterdam, Most Wanted Models in Munich/Hamburg, Ice Models in Cape Town, Look Models in San Francisco. Category:Models